Narcissa - The Real Story
by Rueflower7
Summary: I never wanted my life to be like this but I had no choice... Oneshot story with Narcissa Malfoy remembering her life. Please read Scorpius and the Witch Who Went Missing which is the sequel to this one-shot


I never enjoyed it, all the wealth and recognition and how my son turned to be the evil I once was. He drove me to do it and I just couldn't resist, he made it sound so real, so exciting but I wish that I had seen the truth. I was brought up to hate muggle-borns, along with Andromeda and Bellatrix- she believed in muggle-born hatred, but Andromeda didn't; she believed that all were equal and that we should not treat others differently, we all thought she was making it up... until she left to marry a muggle-born wizard called Ted Tonks. She came to say goodbye to me before she left and told me that I could venture out on my own as well, she asked me if I would still be her sister when she was gone, in my heart I said yes. But I couldn't tell her that and I regret it. She was immediately disowned which made me wish that I had spent more time with her in my childhood, for I never saw Bellatrix around at all. She hated me... I shall never forget the day mother burned Andromeda's name off - she made us all come and watch as she nodded to Bellatrix who did the honour of blasting her own sister's name off the family tree with a huge grin on her face. I never forgive her for that.

I had to escape my family and once I met Lucius, I saw it as a dream come true. He had money, a recognisable position in his job and I suppose from my point of view then he had quite good looks too... Little did I know of the great evil inside his heart. We married soon after and I finally had escaped my family. They were not angry with me for I had married a pure blood and respectable wizard that mother approved of greatly. Lucius was kind and polite to her and really gained her affection; she was rejoiced once he proposed to me but after the wedding we fled to Malfoy Manor. I was happy there at first, but then Lucius began to get into darker business and seemed more distant to me. Then one day, I caught sight of a mark on his arm - it was dark and snake like and filled me with great terror, what had my husband gotten himself into? He never knew that I'd seen the mark and I tried to forget it myself - almost believing that it was all a dream. And then I had Draco, my son.

I remember clearly my time at Hogwarts, I was placed into Slytherin because I knew that my family would never forgive me if I went to a different house. I asked the hat and he said yes because I did not yet know what dangers were held in the common room; Bullying first years; cruel tricks and spells and so much arrogance and hatred in everyone. As you can probably tell I had no Slytherin friends at Hogwarts. My sisters Andromeda and Bellatrix never spoke to me in school, so I spent most of my time with a shy Ravenclaw named Kalia as I had more in common with her than any Slytherin ever. It was not a known of friendship by my parents, but not a secret or strong one either - we were just friends I suppose...

When Draco grew older he was certain to be a Slytherin, even by the age of four he was as vile as can be. It sounds harsh for a mother to say that about her own child, but he reminded me so much of Lucius that I could hardly bare to look at him. When he turned eleven, Lucius wanted to send him to Durmstrang for an unknown reason to me, but I refused; my son is not going that far away from me.

What happened to my sisters was a mystery but I know that Bellatrix was a murderer and torturer to all she had hatred for which made her seem less like a sister to me than ever. Andromeda just lived a happy life with her muggle born husband and I would never say Mudblood. I met her briefly once and she was her same bubbly, crazy self - a personality she kept hidden from all the Blacks, perhaps she as done better now that she is no longer a Black...

Only a year later Lucius freed our house elf Dobby and I never quite knew why. I had never tried to be kind to Dobby in fear of upsetting Lucius but he was always so eager and I felt sorry for him being punished so often for nothing. I am so sorry that he is dead now and because of my own sister Bellatrix.

As time went on Lucius told me all about his connection with The Dark Lord and i tried to encourage him and support him. My support gave up mostly when he was placed in Azkaban and completely when Draco followed his footsteps and became a Death Eater too, when Lucius escaped, I tried to ignore him mostly but it was difficult especially when he still expects you to be fully cruel and torturous like himself.

I never fully escaped from my husband, my family, my son. But I did achieve something when I lied about Harry Potter's death and after that battle... all I wanted to do was to protect my family. I hurried them away from Hogwarts to live a full life and Draco got married and I got a grandson. Little Scorpius was not like his father at all but a gentle brave soul with a kind heart. He was placed in Gryffindor to the great surprise of his parents and most other people but I knew that he would thrive at Hogwarts whatever house he was in. Look at me now - just a little old lady sitting in her house, remembering her controlled life that she never changed. I f only I had been more confident and told them what I thought of their ideas about life and death. I know that it is all over now but the future seems bright for young Scorpius, I just hope he finds his way alone and without being under the influence of his parents. My time may be almost up now but his is just beginning. Good luck young Scorpius and may light guide your path always.

**Thank you for reading please leave me a review to tell me what you think!**

**Rueflower7 xx**


End file.
